Talk:Space Station Designs/@comment-30875820-20161228165459
DEFENSE SPACE STATION Friends,I guess I have plans for a defence Space station,supposed to back my country's Army from space.It should be able to successfully launch missiles at earth,and should be able to defend itself from incoming missiles. Importance ' I already have a 400+ module space station (Deep Space Tracer-DST) which did most of the defense work for me,with ADS to detect incoming missiles and ready ''ATVs and oxygen gardens attached to space hubs situated un-docked,outside the space station ready to launch at any at any angle as anti ballistic missile projectiles. Any long enough structure that is atleast the length os HOM's atmosphere at sufficient velocities can explode at the surface.The atmosphere is not thick enough to prevent such long fast moving objects from hitting the surface It did most of my science work too.Now,it has become difficult to even maintain the space station even when only supplying Water tanks periodically.And it is facing power shortages as I am low on solar power and I fold up the panels to reduce surface area so as to reduce chances of getting hit by a ballistic missile.Also,new additions are pretty difficult to dock while retaining the line of symmetry in the middle.I think I am gonna have to de commission it by undocking all the parts and crashing all of them to the sun or the earth,part by part. '''Plans I'd restrict myself to a 20-50 module structure,symmetrical and much like a flying wing aircraft,projecting parts sideways rather than most other station which does it forwards and backwards.It will have more width than Length unlike most others which have more length. This will help if I want to use the main engines control pitch at emergencies by giving more stability to movements along the x-axis.Also,I plan to cover up the entire surrounding with mines made of trusses and explosive modules''to defend the station from incoming projectiles(from China,maybe ??!! I am not racist),but that might make it difficult for me to get supplies in.That won't go unless I figure out a way to navigate through them easily. If I can,I will undock different sections of the space station and keep them close instead to prevent all of it exploding at once in case of a mishap. And also,I have plans to put it in a low orbit around the sun and shield it from the heat with an array of solar probe alpha and betas in an even lower orbit so that i won't get heated up,but any missile coming to get it will get heated up and explode.I don't know if that will work out in the am for real anyway.I shielded one station hub once with an alpha probe. Decommisioning As you can see right here,the station is larger than the planet in the simulation.So,I will have pretty bad chances of getting it inside the earth's atmosphere all at once without crash it at the surface which may kill people.I'll have to undock each part individually and use a builder tug to de-orbit them one by one.a lot of fuel is need for that.I can't explode it at space as It would increase space debris amounts.I don't want that.Yea,I am insane here.I am talking way too much reality about a game.Rofl '''Regrets' While I was starting out,I had to take these enormous number of space station hubs with individual launches.That took a huge amount of time .You can see how many of those were needed to make the full station here - And this is only 1/4 of the whole station shown in this photo.I invested a ton of time in this station.But I have to now supply one ATV full of water every 15 minutes play in this sandbox to keep it running.I have already a ton of voyager crafts docked and deleted to keep the power supply sound.See,If you could send me the e-mail,I might send you a copy of this sandbox,just in case you want to get troubled with the frequent launch necessities :D I don't yet have a plan for the new station,So I might just keep this station running for a week or so until I can build the ones I want to.Putting the space station around the sun is a good idea,but I don't yet know if the shielding works well enough to prevent the explosion of the station.And I don't know if the space between the shadows of the solar probes might increase the local heat.I don't even know if i can put several solar probes,in a very low orbit,all orbiting at the exact same speed while maintaining the least distance possible from each other. Hopes I maybe able to put the station so close to the crlce of influence of the sun outside it so that it is not orbitting so that incoming projectiles might have a chance to miss and enter into the orbit of the sun.Maybe,Just Maybe,I will be able to make a dyson's ring around the sun,outside the circle of influence.That way,I get enough solar power while still maintaining lower surface area from one direction TIPS TO MAKE YOUR STATION AS STEALTHY AS POSSIBLE 1.Make sure that the widest part of the station is perpendicular to the tangent from the orbit of HOM so that missiles coming in hot has a very narrow target 2.Make deflector plates like shown in the picture and place them in between HOM and the station where the pointy side faces HOM.This will deflect away or explodes enemy missile. This Deflector plate,made entirely of space hubs(can be made of something longer too) can deflect away anything that comes from the south west of this page at small velocities with minimum momentum added to it if you can accumulate heavy modules at the tips of the plates it.For higher velocity items,You might just wanna break these up by un-docking and then keep them close together 'to avoid the explosion of everything at once.' 3.Make sure your station is divided into segments of 5 segments each,undocked but kept close enough to re dock any time at will.(10 for bigger stations) Using the undocking method to move around.In a station of 3 segments,arrange all the three segments vertically and keep some space between them while making their docking points facing each other.Now,connect the lower segment to the middle segment.make sure everything is perfectly still.Now,if you want the middle segment attached to the top segment,you can undock the middle segment from the lower segment,which gives it motion that will take it to the top which docks it to the upper segment if the docking points are aligned correctly. Please view this diagram in full screen mode of your browser (press f11 key to toggle full screen) QQ -docking point QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ[Upper Segment] QQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ - docking point ^ ^ -direction of movement QQ -docking point QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ[Middle Segment] QQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ - docking point (undock) QQ -docking point QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ[Lower Segment] QQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ - docking point This happens vice versa too.The advantage is that you don't get your space station exploding fully if something hits one part of your station.Only the small part that got hit by a fast moving object will explode.the other parts will remain alive using this trick Did you have any defense oriented station of your own ? Or do you plan to make one ? If yes,make sure that you let me know by replying to this post I hope this article was helpful at explaining the defense aspects of a Space Station.If you have any question,leave them in the Comments below. THANKS 4 READING !